


Assassin in shining armor

by Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Which leads to, also ava reads saras file, and ava hates it, but also some angst in the middle, happy end, the legends are causin chaos like always, until she doesnt, useless lesbian and disaster bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss/pseuds/Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss
Summary: A slightly different first meeting, that will change both their lives forever.Basically, Ava gets harassed on the street and she's just about to ignore it and leave, when a cute blonde steps up in her defense.





	Assassin in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work about Avalance that I am posting and I hope I did them justice. This idea popped up in my head a few days ago and I could not let it go, so I hope you like it.  
> As a quick info: English is not my first language, so please ignore any linguistic mistakes I might have made

Ava is on her way home from the bureau, when she hears shouting behind her. Gratitude rushes through her that she's not on duty anymore, because if she was, that would have been her signal to turn around and make sure everything is alright. And recently, since the pack of self-proclaimed legends had started sticking their noses into things they weren't supposed to, most of the time 'alright' wasn't a term she'd use for anything that happened. And even though up until now Ava had been lucky enough to never have had actually met them, she had already fixed enough of their messes to confidently call them a bunch of idiots.

So no, Ava doesn't look around, because whatever is happening, it can't be her problem. Instead she turns the volume of her music up and pulls her scarf further inside her face.

Apparently the Agent can't get a quiet second though, because next thing she knows somebody is grabbing her arm and shouting into her face. She can't understand anything, so she takes off her headphones and glares at a young man with a look that made even superior agents tremble. “Excuse me, do we know each other?”

A cocky grin makes her roll her eyes and instead of an answer she gets a question in return: “So you're a lesbian, huh?” For a few moments she is puzzled about how he would get to that conclusion, but then she remembers the 'gay and proud'-sticker on her bag that Gary had given her all those months ago. 

All she did was point out a pretty girl walking by at lunch, but Gary somehow took that as a very emotional and heartfelt coming out, when for Ava it had just been a throwaway comment. The days of her considering her sexuality as something she'd give as much as a second thought to were long behind. She liked women, so what? It wasn't something she had made a big deal of in years, but she didn't have the heart to break that information to a teary-eyed Gary, presenting her with the sticker and telling her how proud he was of her the day after.

But that man isn't a well-meaning Gary, just misinterpreting the importance of her sexuality in that very moment, Ava can tell he is trouble. “I don't see how that's any of your business”, she replies coldly, hoping he would just leave. She has the skills to physically overpower him, in case it comes down to it, but no matter how much she wants to, she can't just unleash her martial arts training on even the most annoying civilian.

“I bet I could turn you, baby, just come home with me, I'll show you”, he whispers in a voice that's supposed to be seductive, but actually just makes her consider throwing her 'no punching civilians'-rule over board. Despite that she manages to keep calm and just takes a step back.

“I'd greatly appreciate it if you left me alone”

Ava turns to leave, but he grabs her arm again:” Bossy! Lucky for you I find that very attractive in a lady”

In her mind her fist lands in his face and her knee between his legs, but all she does is shrug off his hand. She is about to ignore him and just leave, about to let out the frustration at home or at training instead, when his fingers meet her shoulder this time. Without actively deciding on anything she spins around, but before she has time to react, a small blonde woman appears at her side.

Ava's first instinct is to get between the two of them, because the stranger is seriously tiny and she couldn't ever risk an innocent person getting hurt because of her problems. But to her surprise the blonde unleashes a death glare that could even beat her own and starts speaking in a calm, yet threatening voice: “She doesn't want to talk to you, that's your last chance to leave before I'll make you regret it”

If she wasn't so baffled, she'd be scared herself, but the man just laughs. Either he is really brave or really stupid and Ava settles on the latter. “What are you gonna do then? Give me a show together with hottie over there?”

Ava just hears a sharp intake of breath and a mumbled “Okay, that's it. I warned you”, next thing she knows the blonde has her knee in his stomach with a force she never would've expected from a woman her size, no matter how fierce she seemed earlier, and then a technique she had never seen performed that well before, throwing the man almost twice her height and definitely three times her weight over her shoulder with ease, dropping him onto the ground where he lands with a loud thump. 

“Let's go”, she says, not even a little out of breath, taking Ava's hand and pulling her with her, running in the opposite direction they came from. It's the first time ever that Ava has to put all her energy into keeping up with somebody, damn, how could that woman possibly be so fast?

It has to be a few minutes before they stop and sit down on a bench next to each other. “Sara”, the stranger introduces herself, “is everything alright?”

“Well, now that you've heroically saved me, I would say so, yes” She takes a quick look at the blonde and for the first time notices her deep blue eyes. Ava isn't the person for clichés, love at first sight or metaphorically drowning in somebody's eyes. She doesn't believe in any of that, but if she did, Sara would check all those boxes.

Blushing, she quickly pushes those thoughts away, after all they don't even know each other, Sara just happens to be conventionally attractive and helped her, that's all.

“Ava”, she offers her hand, “thanks for earlier”

“No problem”, Sara smiles at her, “After all, I can't just watch this jerk assault a helpless woman on the street”

And admittedly, no matter how difficult it is to acknowledge, the blonde woman is a good fighter, better than Ava probably. But she is an agent after all, so she can't help the slightly offended tone of her voice, as she asks: “Oh really, what makes you think I'm defenseless? I was that close”, she pauses and lifts her hand to show her thumb and index finger almost touching, then continues, “to knocking him out myself”

“So why didn't you?”, Sara raises an eyebrow and gives Ava the same cocky grin the man had earlier, only that when she does it, it looks absolutely adorable. At the same time, it's making her furious, because, damn it, she likes her. Ava doesn't rush into things and they barely know each other. She doesn't fall for random people she meets on the street and she definitely doesn't get attached to somebody she's speaking to for the first time ever.

So obviously, she doesn't like Sara in that way - yet. Of course not. “Let's just say, I don't hit civilians”, she states and is pretty satisfied with her answer. But then the blonde brushes her arm slightly and without even thinking she adds: “I'm still glad that of all people it was you who came to my rescue as my knight in shining armor”

She can feel the heat rushing to her face, so when Sara corrects her and says: “Assassin”, she is almost glad about being thrown off. 

“What did you say?”

“Assassin in shining armor, not a knight” After seeing the confused look on Ava's face, she quickly breaks into laughter. “Just a joke, don't worry”

“Good to know, I think my job might obligate me to detain any assassin I see walking around on the street”, Ava says and joins into the laughter. She hesitates for a second, feeling a bit icky about lying, but nobody in their right mind would believe her actual position, so she adds: “I´m a cop, you know”

Technically it's more or less true. Or at least the least not true you could describe your job as to a regular person, when you were a high-ranking officer in the time bureau.

They get into a conversation quickly and Ava herself is surprised about how comfortable she is around Sara. She's not exactly an open and outgoing person, never has been. Yet, here she sits with a woman who is basically still a stranger and talks about her childhood, her cat and her favorite books. In return she finds out about Sara as well and with every new thing she hears she gets more intrigued.

“What do you mean you prefer sunrises over sunsets? Why?”, Ava asks and barely notices moving in closer until their legs are touching. Her heart seems to stop for a second, but Sara doesn't let anything show.

“I've always loved watching it. It started in the time I was on Li…, uh, in a survival camp. Seeing the day start anew after having made it through the night is what kept me going and stopped me from giving up” There's a sadness to her smile this time, but Ava doesn't dare to ask about it.

Instead she responds: “The beginning of the night is what makes it so great in my opinion. Everything is much calmer. And besides, sunset and moonshine make everything way more romantic”

Ava blushes, she has never admitted that out loud. It would immediately make her agents perceive her as less scary or less of an authority and that's the last thing she wants. The only person she could maybe talk about that kind of stuff with is Gary, but he is already so soft and sentimental that she can't possibly bear gushing around in his presence as well.

“You know, some things happened in my past that weren't pretty, that probably made me feel different about stuff”, she pauses for a moment and then twists her face into a grimace, “I've made it weird now, haven't I?”

“Don't you worry about it”, Ava says and she means it. She wants to know all about Sara, even the not pretty parts and she can't believe she feels that way after a single evening. Can't believe that she's already attached to her and cares about her. Because Ava Sharpe doesn't do gut feelings. She only does logical thinking and considering. But that strategy doesn't seem to work when it comes to Sara.

A few moments later Sara's phone rings and she's about to ignore it, when she catches a glimpse of the caller ID and promptly gets a worried look on her face. Apologetically she answers the phone: “Ray, what's wrong? This better be important” 

Judging from her face it is important and when Sara ends the call she gets up from the bench. “I'm really sorry, but I have to take care of that”

Ava nods, wishing she would stay, but knowing that it's not her place. Before she even gets the opportunity to think about what to say, Sara is already speaking: “Listen, this might be crossing a line, and if you're uncomfortable, by all means, tell me to back off, but I really enjoyed talking to you. And well, you know, you're cute and I'd love to see you again, so I'm just gonna try and ask for your number?”

With any other person Ava would have politely declined, but what is she supposed to do with Sara standing in front of her, calling her cute, other than saying yes without a doubt.

Moments later Sara is gone and Ava still stands there looking after her. Then she gets a call from Director Hunter, ordering, her to return to the bureau immediately because of an emergency. Usually she would have been annoyed at that point, but today she is pretty sure that nothing and nobody can ruin her good mood. She steps through the portal with a smile on her face and Sara's words ringing in her ears.

“You're cute”

 

When she gets home in the middle of the night, she is exhausted. Her hair is messy, but the glimpse of a smile on her lips is left behind. Even after the mess the legends had caused this time. Admittedly, they had succeeded at taking Caesar back to his timeline, but when the agents arrived, they had a lot of work erasing bystander's memory of a bunch of people fighting a strange man in ancient clothing seemingly without reason.

Rip never should've enabled that team of reckless idiots to resume their chaotic work by allowing them to take off with the Waverider. To be honest, she doesn't know why such a tough man seems to have a soft spot whenever it came to the legends.

But when she picks up her phone to see a text from Sara, the legends are quickly forgotten and her heart starts beating faster.

“Heyy Ava, it's Sara, remember me? In case multiple people have earned the honor of getting your number today (and I couldn't blame them, I mean, look at you, you're gorgeous) I'm the one who beat up that guy for you, which of course you could've totally done on your own.”

Ava grins; if Sara really thinks she's that easy to forget, she's wrong. After taking some time to recollect herself she continues reading.

“Anyway, I was wondering if you're maybe free tomorrow night. No pressure or anything, but if you want to, I'd love to take you out for dinner.”

Yes, of course she wants to and she can't help the wide grin on her face as she tells Sara that she is already looking forward.

 

The next day she has to get up early for work. She didn't sleep a lot after the mission and Sara's text, but she doesn't remember the last time she was that motivated right after waking up. And that says a lot for Ava Sharpe, who is both a morning person and kind of a workaholic.

In her lunch break she pulls Gary aside and leads him to an empty room, not wanting anybody else to overhear. As soon as she closes the doors behind her, she bursts out: “You're not gonna believe that, but I have a date tonight”

Her voice is dripping with excitement and if it was about anybody else, she'd be ashamed of herself in this very moment, because, honestly, she sounds worse than Gary, who is basically a human puppy.

“What? Who is she? Do I know her?” His eyes are literally glowing. Under normal circumstances she'd be annoyed with him right now, because who freaks out that much over a date that isn't even theirs without any other context. But in that moment it's exactly what she needs.

Immediately she starts talking until there's nothing more to tell, only with occasional interruptions from Gary, who might possibly be even less emotionally equipped to deal with this than Ava herself. Once she's finished, she has to catch her breath, before turning back down to her normal, professional self. Gary seems to have more trouble with that, but when a concerned-looking agent comes in, announcing that the legends had broken into the time bureau even he is able to pull himself together.

She tries to not let her anger on as she walks in the room filled with her agents pointing guns at the small group. Ava had known that sooner or later she would have to face them eventually, but she would much rather be talking about Sara with Gary right now, or even better, sitting at dinner with Sara herself.

“Hello everyone, welcome”, she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “On the floor, hands behind your heads”

To her surprise all but one of them hesitantly obey. She steps closer to the man, who tries to explain the situation, “Sorry, that must be some kind of mistake. We're the…”- He stumbles when she grabs his arm, “We're the legends” 

She forces him to the ground with her knee in his back, secretly wishing Sara was there to see her right now. But of course, she can't know about anything she really does. “Oh, we know exactly who you losers are” 

The man winces beneath her and she turns her head around for the first time to look at the other legends. She immediately closes her eyes and opens them again, because that's…- But it can't be. She cannot possibly be here, right? 

It comes out as barely a whisper, because she doesn't really trust her own eyes: “Sara? What are you doing here?”

Sara has that smug grin on her face again and Ava can't help it. No matter how confused she is right now, it's still infuriating, yet attractive at the same time. “Hello to you, too. I guess I could ask you the same thing”

Throwing caution into the wind, after all Sara seems to be somehow involved, she demands an answer this time: “Considering you just broke into the time bureau, you know, that secret government institution I'm an agent of, I think you're the one who owes me an explanation”

The smaller woman shrugs: “Fair enough. Let me properly introduce myself then, I'm Captain Sara Lance, and the legends are here to speak with Rip Hunter” 

She smiles at her: “I's my pleasure”, and Ava knows she's supposed to be mad, but instead she just begins to understand why the Director has such a weak spot for the legends. 

And speaking of the devil, just seconds later she hears his voice behind her: “Miss Lance. What leads you here?”

“Rip, hey, do you have a moment?” And of course, what else would he do, it's Sara after all, they disappear into his office, the rest of the legends following behind them and Ava is left standing there, looking after Sara once again, until the hall empties and Gary rips her out of her trance.

“So that's Sara, huh? She makes quite a personality”

Unable to form coherent sentences, Ava just nods. How can Sara be a legend? Their captain, even. After all, the legends are a bunch of idiots, who are reckless, don't care about rules or authority and are in general very exhausting people to be around. At least to her knowledge. So how does that group include somebody like Sara?

And even more importantly, how is Ava unlucky enough to find a woman she could maybe, possibly develop feelings for (again, she doesn't do feelings for somebody she barely knows) and then find out she's a member of those people?

“Are you okay?”, Gary asks concerned.

And no, she is not fine. But right now, she's at work and she's definitely not showing her emotions where the other agents might see her. “I'm alright, just caught a little of guard”

He seems to believe her and starts grinning: “I can see why you're in love with her though. And God, she is pretty”

After that statement Ava doesn't know how to start. First of all, she is not in love with Sara. Second of all, she's not pretty. A rose might be pretty, but Sara? Oh, she's so much more than that. And at last, Gary doesn't get to find her pretty at all. It doesn't make sense. Sara wants to go on a date with her, not with Gary, and even if, Sara is her own person and can make her own choices. But Ava can't help being jealous.

She doesn't say any of that. Instead she excuses herself to pack up her things and wait for Sara. They do have some things to talk about before tonight. Ava is just really hoping that there will be a tonight for the two of them. 

Leaving her office, she discretely waits in front of the Director's room and pretends like she's looking for something in her bag. Soon she hears the conversation get more heated and she's already considering waiting outside, when she hears Rip shout: “For the last time, Miss Lance, you're not getting a time courier! You already have the Waverider and way more liberties than I should've granted you in the first place!”

Ava hurries to throw everything back in her bag to get out, she absolutely doesn't want to be caught up into the argument. But it's already too late, the door opens and when the legends step out, the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. “Agent Sharpe”, Rip barked at her and she flinched, “Take them outside, please”

Not knowing whether she should smile or stay professional, she nods at Sara with a tense expression and quickly responds: “Yes Sir”

She points in the direction of the exits and then lets herself fall behind the group with Sara on her side: “So this is weird, right?” When she doesn't get an answer, Ava continues: “Not how I hoped our second meeting would go down”

This time Sara reacts: “I gotta say that I also imagined something else” and after a few moments she adds: “We should probably talk it out though. That means, in case you still want to?”

“Yes, absolutely yes. Meet me at the bench at 7?”

And to her delight Sara smiles this time. “I would love to” 

When they are at the exit Gary catches up to them: “Ava, wait up!” He hands her a file, “Director Hunter told me to give this to you and to work through it. It's information about the legends”

She takes it, but also glares at him. Tomorrow she definitely has to scold him for spilling work details in the presence of non-bureau agents, especially when the people standing next to her are the legends, the very people the file is about. But right now she doesn't want to come off as rude, and quite frankly, she doesn't have the energy to be mad with Sara at her side.

So she just says: “Thanks Gary” and turns to leave.

But he doesn't seem finished and addresses Sara this time: “I don't know a lot about you, but if you utilize Agent Sharpe being in love with you for your personal gain, I swear I will fight you” 

He tries looking stern and Ava gets the sudden urge to sink into the ground. In a way it is sweet that he's trying to protect her, but this is the absolute wrong way to go about it and Gary doesn't even seem to notice. She can't believe he just told her potential crush (that's the right term, Ava decides, just a crush, nothing more) that she's in love with her. At least the rest of the legends are already waiting outside, but Sara hearing it is bad enough.

She doesn't seem to mind though, winks at a blushing Ava and then shakes Gary's hand: “Trust me, I would never” Not a word is mentioned about how he wouldn't even stand a chance against Sara if it came down to it, but Ava decides that if anybody is beating up Gary, she's gonna do it herself.

“See you later”, Sara smiles and then she's gone. And yet again, Ava can't do anything but stare after her, until she finally pulls herself together and leaves as well.

 

At home she sets the file down on her desk, not knowing whether or not to open it. On the one hand it's a direct order from her boss, and the file could contain crucial info. Furthermore, Ava is supposed to do her job. It's the kind of person she is, she follows her orders and sticks to protocol and doesn't disregard authority. Especially not because of some girl she barely even knows. 

On the other side there's Sara. She's curious about her file, of course she is, but it feels like a violation of privacy and that's not exactly the ideal foundation for a potential relationship. 

But then she considers the overall situation to be pretty complicated, Sara is a legend after all. So her curiosity gets the upper hand. Or maybe her affinity for rules, who knows.

After a quick shower she sits down, a towel wrapped around her and opens the file. She starts with Ray, the one who had annoyed her the most today. As she skims through it, she can't help but start to sympathize with him. He's a scientist, a good one even, who always tried to use his technology for good. And even though she doesn't like admitting it, he seems like a pretty decent guy.

She keeps on reading, waiting for the outrageous parts about the legends. They have to be in there, after all, she had barely heard anything positive about them. The legends are just a bunch of reckless idiots who screwed up the timeline multiple times and left chaos wherever they went, right?

Then she gets to Mick Rory, a former criminal and she decides that this is where it has to start. Ray might be alright, but the rest of them? She's sure to soon discover way more scandalous information than just a reformed thief.

But she doesn't find any of that. Instead she reads about a college professor, a young car mechanic, a historian, the member of a superhero association from the 20th century and a woman from the future who was forced to flee due to her powers.

And Ava is confused. The legends are supposed to be the enemies. Only days ago she would've arrested all of them if Director Hunter had given her the permission. Only a few hours ago she was ready to draw her gun on them, but now? She's not so sure about that.

While debating with herself whether to read Sara's file now or to do it later and go meet her with an open mind her phone rings, and what else could it be than an incoming call from the blonde.

“Hey”, she answers, “what's up?” Ava is already worried that Sara might be having second thoughts about tonight, but luckily that doesn't seem to be the case.

“Have you looked outside? It's literally pouring with rain” 

Ava checks and Sara is right. Before she's even thought it through, she suggests: “You can come over to my place instead and we'll go from there. It's not that far from the bench. I can text you the address if you want to”

Only upon speaking the words she realizes the other way this invitation could be interpreted. She could've just as well told Sara to meet up for `Netflix and Chill´, but of course that's not the way it was supposed to sound. 

“Sure, that's great! I'll be there in half an hour” 

In the last moment Ava remembers something: “My doorbell doesn't work, so you're gonna have to let yourself in. There's a spare key under the doormat”

“Doesn't sound like the bureau is paying you enough for that job”, Sara teases and Ava laughs. She's not sure how to go about both their jobs yet, but she decides that humor is not a bad option.

When they hang up Ava rushes to her closet to pick out something to wear. She settles on a green dress, way too uncomfortable to ever force herself into without reason, but just right to impress a cute girl she may or may not have a crush on.

She sets it down on her bed and quickly goes to get her hairbrush from the desk. When grabbing it she accidentally knocks the file over and cursing she bends down to pick it back up, only to see it opened with Sara's photo starring up at her.

Without even meaning to, she takes a closer look and promptly stumbles over the words “league of assassins”. What if “assassin in shining armor” wasn't actually that far from the truth? She doesn't plan on reading it, but a quick peek can't hurt, so she decides to just skim over the first few sentences. Nothing more.

Just that sentences quickly turn into paragraphs and then into pages. And Ava begins to understand. Why she prefers sunrises and what she referred to when talking about “things that weren't pretty”. How she could possibly run that fast – because she had no other choice – and where she had gotten a better fighter than all of the time bureau agents combined. Her own training had been tough, but it was nothing compared to what Sara had been through. 

Her past was scattered with grieve and loss and the horrible things that were done to her – the horrible things she did, the things she had to do to stay alive. Ava doesn't know if she could've made it, if the odds were twisted. But Sara did. She became strong because she couldn't afford not to be. And all Ava wants to do is to hug her and make everything alright. She knows she can't, but in that moment there's nothing she wants more.

Barely registering anything, she slowly pushes the file away. Just when she gets up, she hears a key turning and quickly checks for the time. It's two past seven, so that has to be Sara. Only in the back of her head she remembers that she still isn't dressed. But before she's able to react in any way besides trying to hold her towel in place with her arms, Sara is already stepping through the door.

Her eyes go wide when she sees Ava, only wrapped in a towel and face as red as humanly possible. “Oh wow”, she says, “That's not what I thought you meant by inviting me over. Not that I'm not intrigued, but you could've given me a heads up”

Ava just stutters, probably barely intelligible: “I didn't actually mean that”. Sara doesn't seem to believe her and Ava can't even blame her. After all, inviting somebody over to then greet them in nothing but a towel is usually a pretty clear sign. So she adds: “No, honestly, I meant to get changed, I just got… distracted”

And as soon as the words are out Ava realizes just how that sounds. Apparently Sara does, too, because next thing she replies is: “Distracted thinking about me I suppose” She grins: “Not that I could blame you”

But then her eyes wander to the still opened file and her face drops. “Did you read my file, Ava?” Her voice sounds vulnerable and Ava immediately regrets ever having opened it. Upon seeing the slight nod, Sara turns around, about to leave through the door she didn't even close yet.

“No Sara wait, I'm so sorry”, and at least the shock has brought Ava's voice back, but oh, the things she'd do to turn back time and refuse to take the file from Gary in the first place. She should've told Rip to assign that particular task to another agent or she should've just lied to him.

Everything would be better than the look in Sara's eyes right now. At least she's looking at Ava again, that's a start. “Please”, she starts, “don't leave. I didn't mean to, just let me explain. Let's talk about this”

But soon she realizes that Sara's issue is something entirely else: “What's there to talk about? I know this file makes me seem like the worst person ever. And I can't even deny that. But I've already told myself all of that, I really don't need to hear it from you”

“What are you even talking about?” 

“Don't pretend you don't know”, Sara's voice is breaking and Ava doesn't know what to do, “If you've read my file, then now you know all of the horrible things I've done. All those things that can never be forgiven. And yes, everything you think about me now is justified, are you happy? So if you wanna call me a monster or something along the lines, just go ahead and get it over with”

Ava takes a step closer and when Sara doesn't pull away, she takes her hand in hers. “I wasn't going to say any of that. I swear. The only thing that knowing your past changes is getting to know more parts of you. And I want to get to know you. And for the record, I don't believe your past makes you a bad person. If only, it has made you stronger than you should ever have to be”

Taking all her courage she continues: “This doesn't have to change anything if you don't want it to. Both of us have complicated lives, Sara. But if you're okay with that, I really want to try this, at least try and see where it leads us. Because, honestly, Sara, I like you” 

“You don't mean that”, Sara says and pulls her hand away. And even though her face seems to light up for a split second, she's quickly back to the cold facade, trying not to let on her true emotions, and Ava feels her heart break. She never should've opened the file.

“I do, Sara, just…-”, but she's cut off by her phone ringing. She's tempted to just turn it off, it can't possibly be more important than Sara, but then her mailbox chimes in and she hears Director Hunter calling her in for an emergency.

“We'll talk, but I really need go”, she mumbles, and without looking at Sara she picks up her time courier.

“Ava, wait”, Sara shouts and she knows in that moment she'd do anything for her. One word would be enough to make her stay and disobey her boss. But Sara doesn't ask her to. “You will probably want to get dressed first”

She looks down, stutters a quick “thank you” and then hurries to her room to put on her bureau suit. There's no time for her bun and when she gets back to the living room, Sara is already gone. Ava only hopes to sort all of this out soon before she steps through the portal.

“We have a saber-tooth tiger in the city hall”, Rip greets her, “we already have agents at the location” He looks at her expectantly, but Ava has to admit she is confused.

“With all due respect, Sir, that's barely a level four anachronism. Why does that require my assistance? You would suppose our agents have that handled” It's the closest she's ever come to talking back to a superior, but if that's the reason she had to leave Sara, she figures she has a right to be upset.

“The legends are involved”, he responds, clearly irritated about why Ava would even dare to question his orders. “In case you did your job and read their files, I'm assuming you know why that might become a problem” 

Anger is rising inside her, about being talked down to for asking a reasonable question, even more about being tasked with reading Sara's file. But she pulls herself together, because no matter how much she absolutely can't stand Rip in this very moment, a man she most of the time respected, she has to admit he has a point.

Most of the legends are good people, deep down, but she understands very well, just how dangerous their involvement can be. “Yes Sir”, she responds and opens a portal to the City Hall.

As soon as she arrives, she sees what Rip meant. At the same time a man out of steel gets thrown back against the wall, another one tries to shoot at the tiger with a shrink ray, but only hits chairs, pictures and eventually a bureau agent. At least he has the decency to pick him up and try to get him back to a normal size, while Mick Rory pulls out a flame thrower.

And Ava has to say she's overwhelmed for a few seconds. She's dealt with the chaos the legends had left behind before, but this is a different thing. “Mick, put that down”, she suddenly hears Sara command and she spins around. To her surprise he actually does listen.

“What are you doing here, my team has this handled”, Ava hisses at Sara, who chooses to ignore her. She grabs her arm, but she doesn't react.

“Amaya”, she yells, “you try” The brunette nods and Sara turns to Ava: “They most definitely do not, we got this”

Ava wants to prove her wrong, but instead she watches in awe as Amaya uses her totem to conjure a shining blue sabretooth tiger that seems to communicate with the anachronism. 

As soon as she regains her composure, she continues: “What were you thinking? Everywhere you guys appear you make a mess”

“I knew you weren't fine with it! But no, apparently reading my file didn't change anything, right? At least it doesn't sound like that”, Sara's voice grows harsher.

She hears a bullet being fired, but she doesn't find it in herself to care. “What are you even talking about? I'm not mad about your past, Sara, I'm mad that all your team ever does is make things worse”

Amaya chimes in and she sounds just as upset: “You're one to talk! Maybe if you told your agents to stop trying to shoot it, I could actually calm it down before anything happens”

And oh, that's where the bullet came from. Grudgingly she realizes that Amaya has a point and so she signifies them to listen to her.

“Yeah, check your own team before you decide to insult mine”, Sara shouts.

Ava steps closer: “They're fully capable agents and you can't really blame them for following protocol, when you're the one causing chaos”

“Oh, is that so?” and her voice is dripping with sarcasm as she comes up even closer into Ava's personal space.

“You can bet on it”, she responds in a threatening tone, staring down at Sara and feeling her breath on her skin.

“Do you really want to fight about this right now”, and in a way she sounds tired.

Before Ava even registers what she's about to say, the words escape her mouth: “Actually, I'd much rather be kissing you instead”

Sara's blue eyes are looking into hers, and suddenly the rest of the world seems to fade away. Later she doesn't remember who went in first, but all that matters are Ava's lips on Sara's, and the small hand tangled up in her hair. 

Her arms are slung around Sara's waist. She doesn't know how they got there, only that she never wants to let go. Sara's other hand finds her cheek and begins to caress it with her thumb. 

Despite the buildup, there's no fire to the kiss. Just pure bliss and a tingly feeling deep down her soul, that Ava decides feels like love. Or at least the possibility.

“Um, Captain, do you mind?”

It's Ray, and when Sara starts to pull away, Ava remembers why she can't stand him. But then Sara smiles at her and all is forgotten.

On his hand sits a miniature saber-tooth tiger and after a moment of hesitation he offers it to Ava. “I believe you're best equipped to deal with this?”

It's a peace offer, and Ava accepts. “Thank you, Mr. Palmer” She decides to put in a good word for the legends. Because really, they're not all that bad, so a collaboration is probably the best solution. And also, maybe because of Sara.

Usually at this point she would worry about her agents' reactions. But when Sara takes her hand and pulls her I for another kiss, she can confidently say that she doesn't care in the slightest.

 

A few weeks pass and Ava regularly wakes up in Sara's bed on the Waverider. The rest of the time they're back at her place. And what can she say? She's in love with Sara, with all her good and all her bad sides. She's in love with her cocky grin, whenever Ava can't get enough of kissing her. She's in love with Sara grabbing her hand after waking up from nightmares. With the Sara that fights her battles as fierce as nobody else. With deep blue eyes looking into hers.

But especially, she's in love with Sara, who each time Ava says “I love you”, takes her hand and answers: “I love you, too”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Please leave Kudos or - even better - feedback, so I know what to improve in the future.


End file.
